1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to steering wheels for motor vehicles and more particularly to a steering wheel construction which contains a flexible leaf spring core that is resiliently deflectable to absorb impact loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering wheels have been disclosed which have resilient rims that are deflectable under an impact load. Deflection of the rim causes the portion of the load to be absorbed. Such energy absorbing flexible rims are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,658 and 4,010,659 issued to Muller on Mar. 8, 1977; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,643; 4,011,644 and 4,011,773 issued to Muller et al on Mar. 15, 1977; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,645 and 4,011,772 issued to Muller on Mar. 15, 1977. The above identified patents disclose a rim with a flexible leaf spring core.